In the past Head-Up Display (HUD) operators have accepted slight misalignments as inevitable. Nevertheless, because a conformal display, such as a HUD, allows an operator of a vehicle increased situational awareness and reduced scanning effort simultaneous with real-time monitoring of critical operational information, the conformal HUD display is increasingly relied upon and often operationally preferred to an available Head-Down Display (HDD), especially in the aviation industry. Due to this preference and increased use, conformal display accuracy requirements are increasing and error tolerances are becoming more stringent
Additionally, an overall “perceived” error of HUD is a combination of HUD system tolerances, HUD installation tolerances, sensor system tolerances, sensor system installation tolerances, and vehicle structure build tolerances. Thus, in situations where inaccuracies or display errors do exist, diagnosing a source of error may be difficult and time consuming.
Therefore, it is desirous to obtain display systems, apparatuses, or methods with improved accuracy, precision, and diagnostics with respect to conformal displays, information presented thereon, and testing and evaluation procedures associated therewith.